IMITATION BLACK
IMITATION BLACK ist das erste Lied der gleichnamigen Liederserie der Produzenten-Gruppe SCL. Es wurde am 1. Juni 2009 erstmals auf Nico Nico Douga hochgeladen und erreichte seitdem über 1.300.000 Views. Hintergrund IMITATION BLACK beinhaltet die Stimmen der erfundenen Visual-Kei Band VanaN'Ice, welche aus Gackpoid, Len und Kaito besteht. Der Text ist vage formuliert, doch es scheint, dass es um eine Dreiecksbeziehung zwischen Len, Kaito und Gackpoid geht. Es wird außerdem angedeutet, dass einer der Liebhaber (vermutlich Len) tot ist. Den Produzenten nach zu urteilen, trägt Len ein Kleid, da er die "weiblichen Rolle" spielt, welche bei echten Visual-Kei Band nicht unüblich ist. Text Japanisch= 歪んだ日常　許されない愛 偽りの心 黒く塗りつぶされた　不完全な愛 漆黒の世界 ずっとキミに言いたかった たった一つの言葉なのに 抑えきれない衝動が 壊れてしまうのなら 愛し愛され　狂いそうなほどに 甘く熱いくちづけは　IMITATION 麻痺する感覚　遠くなる意識 溢れる想いと真実 黒で塗り潰して 沈んでいく月が雲と重なって まるで影を隠すように もう戻れないの？ このまま二人で消えてしまおう いつか君と結ばれると 信じて手を離したのに 自分らしさのない愛なら 壊してしまえばいい きつく強く抱きしめて欲しくて 重なる体の温度は　IMITATION 太陽が照らし　僕を困らせるから 君が見えなくなる Please teach me the answer? 常識もモラルもぶち壊し 罰を受けるのは僕だけでいい 最期にキミが言った 言葉を抱いて いつの日もキミを思うよ 抱きしめた肩の感触 溶けて消えて無くなる前に キミに会いに行くよ ゆらり揺らめく　幻想に抱かれ 君に言った言葉は　IMITATION 冷たい肌に　消えない口痕 記憶のすべて何もかも黒に沈めて 堕ちていく 愛し愛され　狂いそうな程に 甘く熱いくちづけは　IMITATION 麻痺する感覚　遠くなる意識 溢れる想いと真実 黒で塗り潰して |-|Romaji= yugan da nichijou yurusare nai ai itsuwari no kokoro kuroku nuritsubusareta fukanzenna ai shikkoku no sekai zutto kimi ni iitakatta tatta hitotsu no kotoba na noni osae kire nai shoudou ga kowarete shimau no nara aishi aisare kurui souna hodo ni amaku atsui kuchizuke wa IMITATION mahi suru kankaku tooku naru ishiki afureru omoi to shinjitsu kuro de nuritsubushite shizun de iku tsuki ga kumo to kasanatte marude kage wo kakusu you ni mou modore nai no? kono mama futari de kiete shimaou itsuka kimi to musubareru to shinjite te wo hanashita noni jibun rashisa no nai ai nara kowashite shimaeba ii kitsuku tsuyoku dakishimete hoshikute kasanaru karada no nukumori wa IMITATION taiyou ga terashi boku wo komaraseru kara kimi ga mie naku naru Please teach me the answer? joushiki mo moraru mo buchikowashi batsu wo ukeru no wa boku dake de ii saigo ni kimi ga itta kotoba wo daite itsu no hi mo kimi wo omou yo dakishimeta kata no kanshoku tokete kiete nakunaru mae ni kimi ni ai ni iku yo Futari﻿ tomo daisuki dayo yurari yurameku gensou ni idakare kimi ni itta kotoba wa IMITATION tsumetai hada ni kie nai kizuato kioku no subete nani mo ka mo kuro ni shizumete ochite yuku aishi aisare kurui souna hodo ni amaku atsui kuchizuke wa IMITATION mahi suru kankaku tooku naru ishiki afureru omoi to shinjitsu kuro de nuritsubushite |-|Englisch= The distorted ordinary life, a forbidden love, and a heart of deception. Our imperfect love has been painted completely black in this ebony world. I’ve always wanted to say this to you, this mere one phrase, if my uncontrollable impulse will end up being shattered. Love and be loved, to the point of going mad. This sweet and hot kiss is an imitation. My paralyzed senses and fading consciousness paint my overflowing thoughts and the truth completely in black. The sinking moon overlaps with the clouds, as if it’s trying to hide its shadow. Is there no way for us to turn back? Then together let’s simply disappear like this. Believing that we would be bonded again, I temporarily let go of your hand. If it’s a love that doesn’t allow me to be myself, then I should just simply shatter it. I want you to embrace me tightly and strongly. The warmth of our connected body is an imitation. It really troubles me when the sun shines, as you will fade out of my sight. Please teach me the answer? I will crush both the common sense and morality, and accept my punishment in your place, as I hold tightly onto the words you uttered when you were fading away. I will be thinking of you everyday. Before the sensation of our hugging shoulders melts and fades away, I will go meet you. Enveloped in swaying fantasies, the words I said to you was an imitation. On my cold skin is a kiss mark that won’t disappear, as I submerge my entire memory in black and dwindle away. Love and be loved, to the point of going mad. This sweet and hot kiss is an imitation. My paralyzed senses and fading consciousness paint my overflowing thoughts and the truth completely in black. Credits goes to ✿ Andere Versionen Valshe.600.870397.jpg|Clear × Dasoku × Valshe Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8QJV8x4NY4 Nico.Nico.Singer.full.1503766.jpg|Nico Nico Chorus|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6TKRaNvvGA Nico.Nico.Singer.full.369566.jpg|Sekihan × Piko Cover (Nico Nico Douga Live)|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibgNUoq0qlQ Imitation.White.600.370137.jpg|Meiko × Rin × Luka Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GEUltGxcVqQ 96neko.full.1054161.jpg|96neko's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hoU9CG0GEQ4 amu.full.923521.jpg|Beeeeige × Kettaro × amu Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUzrAJ-QxfQ KAITO.600.1409758.jpg|Gackpoid Power × Len Power × Kaito Straight Append Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47VPft7EvEw Kategorie:Kagamine Len Kategorie:KAITO Kategorie:Kamui Gakupo Kategorie:VanaN'Ice Kategorie:Song